This invention is a removable means for vehicular towing, the same being adapted from the towing vehicle to either the front or rear of a towed vehicle. Unique among the features of the invention include its removability from a vehicular chassis by disconnection and its maneuverability relative to the towed vehicle upon extension of a hitch portion thereof in its locked towing position. It is especially adapted as a tow-bar for towing smaller vehicles behind a recreation vehicle, wherein alignment during the hitching procedure has heretofore been rendered difficult and inconvenient, due to the misalignment of the towing and towed vehicles, relative to the hitch, per se and vice versa. The prior art, best known is as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,830,829 S. J. Gensinger et al 3,492,022 R. S. Hansen 3,737,177 Martin Gal 3,938,830 O. B. Lane ______________________________________